


Stone cold facts of falling in love

by Jellybean_writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (mentioned) Lena Luthor - Freeform, F/F, Getting Together, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, One Shot, Pre-Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas, no beta we die like men, not me, or maybe not who knows, superrojas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean_writes/pseuds/Jellybean_writes
Summary: The facts are these: Kara Danvers is a fascinating person. Andrea can admit that she can also admit that she's been paying more attention to the Pulitzer winning journalist these last few weeks. And so she has noticed how cheerful, and helpful and kind the blonde is. Just last week, she could be seen giving advice to young interns and helping Andreas assistant work through the mountains of paperwork that accumulated on her desk. Even though it meant she had to stay at the office long after hours to complete her own work.OR  The facts are these: Andrea is absolutely and utterly charmed by Kara Danvers. But that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Stone cold facts of falling in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narraboth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/gifts).



The facts are these: Kara Danvers is a fascinating person. Andrea can admit that she can also admit that she's been paying more attention to the Pulitzer winning journalist these last few weeks. And so she has noticed how cheerful, and helpful and kind the blonde is. Just last week, she could be seen giving advice to young interns and helping Andreas assistant work through the mountains of paperwork that accumulated on her desk. Even though it meant she had to stay at the office long after hours to complete her own work.

So Kara Danvers is nice, that's not surprising really, given she looks like a 1950's housewife and a gentle butch lesbian farmers love child, but it still throws Andrea off course when she's nice to _**her**_ **.** Especially when she hasn't given her a reason to be. All she's ever been to her since she took over as a CEO was curt, short, and borderline mean (probably full stop mean, and rude on top of that but she's not interested in diving into details). The blonde took it all in stride though and with polite smiles to spare. And maybe it was these smiles that made the brunette cut down on the amount of biting remarks she would throw at the girl. She would deny it of course, if anyone asked. All in all, It seemed the young journalist just wasn't interested in deciding who does and doesn't deserve her kindness; she just gives it to everyone around her freely and leaves it up to them to decide what to do with it. It's weird. It's curious. It's… charming.

The facts are these: Andrea is absolutely and utterly charmed by Kara Danvers. But that doesn't _**mean**_ anything. It _**doesn't.**_

_____

It's Friday night long after everyone was supposed to leave the office when it starts to mean _**something**_ **.** Because Kara Danvers is still at her desk, probably working on a meaningless article Andrea assigned her, and she looks completely and utterly exhausted. Her hair that was once in a neat ponytail now looks as if a couple of squirrels decided to use it as their boxing ring, the bags under her eyes make her look like a mildly invested punk with questionable makeup choices, the glasses on top of her nose slid so far down they must be staying on her face by sheer force of will or some kind of magic, her clothes have more wrinkles in them than Andreas Nana - lord rest her soul -, and if it weren't for her hand Karas face would've been kissing the desk long ago. In short, she looks like shit and Andrea cares about that now. Cares about _**her.**_ (Really its rather inconvenient).

The CEO makes her decision somewhere between the 5th and 7th time Kara’s face comes dangerously close to slipping from her hand and face planting the keyboard. After that, it takes her less than five minutes to save all her work and grab her things. She's already on her way over when the blonde's head loses the fight against gravity, and her forehead hits the keys in front of her with a loud _~thunk~_.Surprisingly or maybe not so, seeing as how exhausted Kara appears, she doesn't get up immediately. When Andrea makes it to her desk she actually seems pretty content to just sit there like that. It takes the brunette cleaning her throat a couple of times for her to finally look up. 

______

The facts are these: Kara was not having a good week (or month, or year, or maybe, _**maybe** _nothing's really been _**good**_ since her planet died. Maybe she doesn't really want to think about that), with all that's been going on with Lex and Leviathan and Lena (sweet Lena who filled her office with flowers, who only ever wanted to be good, Lena who hates her now) she's been running herself ragged. So _ **really**_ no one can blame her if writing that stupid fluff piece was taking her a little longer than usual, or that when her head hit the desk she just let it rest there for a bit, or, _**or**_ that it took someone loudly clearing their throat for her to realize that there was someone next to her desk ( or that it took even longer to move her head from its surprisingly comfy place on top of the keyboard). When Kara looked up, however she was pretty sure she must've passed out when she hit her head because there was no way Andrea Rojas was standing next to her desk and looking at her with… concern? But maybe it wasn't so impossible; she has noticed how these last few weeks Andrea seemed… perhaps not _**nice**_ but less mean. (Which was weird really, and well, Kara kind of missed it, she liked Andrea being mean to her In a way. Which, also _**weird**_ , and not something she's going to unpack right now.)

-Grab your things. - Andreas' voice startled her out of her thoughts and made her realize that she really wasn't sure what was happening right now.

-What? - Kara winced at hearing her own voice it was scratchy, and it sounded like her vocal cords were made of sandpaper. _Great._ Andrea didn't even have a chance to open her mouth when the quiet of the office was interrupted by a loud rumbling coming from Kara's stomach. Or well, the sound was more akin to a dying whale really, than something a "human" body could produce. _Just great._ Surprisingly Andrea didn't look put off, she actually looked… amused? 

-Grab your things. I’m taking you home. And we're stopping on the way for some food; you clearly need it. How does Mexican sound? - she smiled and offered Kara her hand. The blond really didn't know what to think about this, Andrea never been this nice to her before. But she has been nice-er lately and there was something in her smile that reminded Kara about Lena, it was the same kind of smile she used to give Kara when the reporter did something the CEO found endearing. It was a gentle smile, and there was clear hope in Andrea's eyes. It made something stir in the blonde's chest, something warm and familiar, but new at the same time, it made her want to see more of Andreas' smile and be the person who put it there. It made her want to _**dive**_. ( It felt a little like a new beginning. Maybe things weren't good right now, but they were okay. And perhaps they could be good someday. It felt like _**hope**_.) 

-Mexican sounds great.

The facts are these: She takes Andreas' hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prelude to superrojas but in my head, after this, they start getting coffee together, and lunches and than Andrea finally asks Kara out on a date. Obviously Kara agrees and they make a great couple. I also like to imagine that after a lot of therapy and forgiveness Lena joins them to form the ultimate couple that is superrojascorp. Kara ends up with two powerful CEO’s because she deserves nice things and nothing is nicer than being in the middle of a sexy women sandwich.  
> check out my [tumblr](https://jellybeandrawsthings.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
